All Powerful
by goddess of the pen
Summary: Bulma discovers something about herself she never knew. A/U this is a B/V. Please review
1. changes

Hey everybody. I've got so inspired I decided to write another story. This will be my second fanfic and my first B/V fic. Hope yall enjoy. Also there will be no weak Bulma. She has been hiding a secret from everybody. Yall will have to read to find out. 5 reviews for next chapter. Hope you will enjoy.

All Powerful 

            Bulma had been walking down the street to the local grocery store. "Damn Vegeta. He is going to eat us out of house and home. I don't know how ChiChi affords it." As she got to the store, she immediately started shopping. "Yum! Marshmellows and chocolate. Too bad I can't buy any without Vegeta eating them all before I get a chance."

            After paying the incredibly large bill with cash, she started on her way home. While driving she thought about her and Yamcha. " I'll go see him," decide Bulma. She then turned on his street. Pulling up to the house. She heard moans of pleasure. Furious, Bulma ran into the house. She saw Yamcha with a big breasted beautiful yet sluttish blond women. "Yamcha! How dare you. It's over for good!" Bulma was extremely pissed. Though as she left she realized she had no tears.

            That night Bulma had a strange dream. Bulma was walking in a void space when a voice called out to her. She saw herself but even more sexy and beautiful. The other her even had a long smooth tail behind her. "You have a destiny to fulfill. You soon will discover the power you have been given. Bulma, you are not a human and soon you will find out more," the other her said. "Come back! I don't understand!" screamed Bulma. It was too late. The dream had gone. Bulma was awaken by Vegeta banging on the door.

            Vegeta had been training all night. If he hadn't he might have seen Bulma glowing an unearthly silverfish blue. During the night Bulma's hair had grown to her waist and had turned a dark blue with black and silver streaks. Her eyes turned a beautiful blue that changed colors depending on her moods. Her breast had grown a little and her waist was even smaller. Her hips were defiant and she soon realized that she could barely fit in her clothes. Her shirts had become to small while her pants and skirts too big for her waist. They were held put by her hips but looked as if they were to fall off soon.

            When Vegeta saw her, he was in total shock. "What did you do to yourself women?" he questioned. "What are you talking about?" said Bulma. She then looked in the mirror and gasped in shock. Vegeta saw the tail coming out that matched her hair. "Women! You have a tail!" Vegeta never had seen such a beautiful thing. Though usually the woman was ugly, with the tail she looked like a goddess. Vegeta had a sudden tightening in his lower regions. Using all his control, he yelled for his breakfast. Bulma, still in shock, quickly made it. To Vegeta's surprise it actually tasted good.

-Did you like it? I have a lot more. Please Review! Love all of you to death. Bye for now.

Lata 


	2. training

Hey again. I realize I forgot to do a disclaimer so here it is.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything here except maybe a bit of the plot. It has been influenced by others. So if it is similar to something you other authors did I'm sorry. Also Aisha is not mine. She is a character from Outlaw Star. For its one season, she was my favorite character. I gave an accurate description of her. I think. Haha. Now on with the chapter 2

All Powerful Chapter 2 

            Bulma woke up to the smell of pancakes. She felt very refreshed after yesterday's shocks. She was also curious as to how the sudden change had occurred. Bulma made her way to the lab. She took some blood to look at her DNA. She was shocked to find a third strand. As she studied the strand, she found the third strand's chromosomes were very close to an earth white tiger's. The difference was the size, which was a bit bigger, and the strength of it. She was also surprised to see the amazing strength of it. She also found strength had been added to her regular two strands. Without powering up (meaning not using ki since she doesn't know how to use it yet) she was as strong as Yamcha at his max which wasn't alot. She found some strange genes that looked as if they could be controlled (these allow her to phase through walls or solid materials and teleport and to morph. If you watch Tenchi Muyo, she has similar powers to Ryoko and If you watch Outlaw star, she has some things from that too.) and they seemed to manipulate other cells.

            Bulma took in all this with surprise. what have I become she thought. Then another thought struck her. looks like I'm not a weakling anymore, Vegeta Bulma laughed at the thought. The laugh was not really evil but it was chilling. She then realized that she couldn't wait to train and develop her powers.

            Bulma was quite excited. So excited that she had completely forgotten the time. She quickly went to bed. That night she dreamt again. This time a different person appeared. She had white hair(not as in old age white hair) and tan skin. She had cat-like blue eyes. Her hair was pulled into a messy French-braid that had a gold ring at the bottom.

            "Hi, I'm Aisha. I will begin your training. Since at the moment I'm in a different dimension you will be learning to train in your dreams. You may be wondering what happened to you. You have become a ctarl-ctarl. You have become the last of our race in this dimension. Your race is a proud one. W are much like the saijains(don't know how to spell) which also means we are compatible with them. The only difference is that they are monkeys and we are cats and that our women are more beautiful. Also our race is better. During this training, I will teach you how to use ki. I will teach you about your cat form, such as transforming. You can transform whenever you want unlike the stupid saijains. This form is stronger at different phases of the moon. The full moon is strongest. Now lets begin."

-alright I really like the way this is turning out. And once again there will be something between Vegeta and Bulma. Those I'm sorry to all you who want a lemon in here that I won't be able to write it. I am extremely unimagitive. Although if you want to see one in here, you may send me one and I will put it in. see ya lata. 

bye


	3. learning

Chapter 3

Bulma soon found out that training was much easier in sleep than in reality. Since she was already a genius the mental training came easy to her. Physical training was much harder. Though she was much stronger then before her realization, she barely compared to Krillin. She trained for months secretly. Her friends had their doubts at her excuses but they decided to believe her. She gradually grew stronger. She trained at day in her own GR and at night in her dreams with Aisha. Till one day she finally got close to Vegeta's level. Though Vegeta was stronger, if he and she got in a fight neither would die. As this went on Aisha brought some awful news. 

"You are finally ready. You will finally learn why you have been awaken. There are a group of phenomenal fighters. They have come to take over earth. They have come from a demension which they control. They are not satisfied with that. They have decided to control the universe from all possible ways. They have come to this and are interested in starting on Earth. Your job is to stop them and to keep others from finding out about them till the time is right." Aisha told Bulma in her last dream. "This is the last of our training. I will contact you again."

Bulma felt a great sadness when Aisha left. She felt as if she had lost a great friend. She knew what she had to do but Aisha had not specified when, where, or who was coming. She hoped she was prepared for the coming threat. 


	4. confronted

Chapter 4

The next day proved eventful. Bulma was watching t.v. when strange lights and explosions echoed from outside. She was amazed to see three people in the shadows. Two men and a women were closing the distance between her and them.   
  


The women, who was obviously the leader, came up at first. "I ask you to join us. You will have incredible power as no other. We could rule the Universe together. I have researched on you and found that you are indeed worthy. These men on this planet you call friends have no respect or admiration for you. You were the one that brought them together. They do not see this and take you for granted. Your so called mate goes for others while you are more beautiful. With me you will never be taken advantage of. Choose wisely for you do not know the great wonders we can give." The mysterious woman whose hair was cut short and was a fiery red. Her eyes of green pierced those who dared look. She smiled a knowing smile that hinted two pearly fangs hidden beneath full lips. The men still in the shadows chuckled softly in knowing wonder.

Bulma quickly interjected. "What do you want with me? If you truly had wanted me to join you would have come earlier. How can I trust those which I do not know?" Her voice betrayed none of the truth she felt of those words whispered knowingly off the new womens lips. 

"We will come back!"

and Bulma woke up.


End file.
